(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which has an ohmic electrode containing Au.
(ii) Related Art
A semiconductor device, such as a FET (Field Effect Transistor) using a GaAs-based semiconductor, is used as a high frequency element. An electrode containing Au is used as a source electrode and a drain electrode of such a FET. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-211177 discloses the FET using the GaAs-based semiconductor.
However, when an element contained in the source electrode and the drain electrode diffuses into the GaAs-based semiconductor layer, an abnormality in an electrical characteristic may occur.